


Foglie D'Autunno

by RoseAmaranth



Series: 31 Days of Autumn [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Autumn, Cute, Family, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, Supreme Family, otp prompts, seasonal fluff, strange family, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Foglie d'autunno - autumn leaves in ItalianThe Supreme Family takes a vacation in Tennessee at Harley's little place. Time to make it their own.





	Foglie D'Autunno

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 is on-time! I'm back on schedule :D
> 
> Thank you all for being so kind and supportive! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the series!
> 
> Day 6: raking leaves

Visiting Harley's little home in Tennessee was a breath of fresh air for the Stark-Strange clan. New York was their home, and Stephen would never change it for the world, but not seeing skyscrapers or having to hear the constant rumble of cars congesting the streets and people laying on their horns despite everyone knowing traffic in a major city was always a nightmare was a nice treat for them. 

Well, maybe not Tony, who was fidgeting at the dining room table and staring out the window. 

“You ever see so much of....nothing?” Stephen glanced out the window at the stretch of grassy land, gold and red trees dotting the scenery, and shrugged.

“I like it. I think the city is great, and it did wonders for my career as a surgeon, but I don't mind a little quiet. Riding horses, sprinkling food for chickens, having room to walk around and breathe in fresh clean air if you're stressed. Sometimes I portal into an open field in upstate New York for a little break from Manhattan.” Tony's eyes were wide and Stephen rolled his eyes when he recognized the expression in the depths. Sometimes his husband was insufferable.

“Man is it _sexy_ when you talk about farm life.” Peter jogged into the room and pulled a water bottle out of the refrigerator. Stephen greeted the teen with a nod, taking a sip of his pumpkin tea while Peter and Tony chatted about homework and developments at Stark Industries. It wasn't something Stephen knew much about, nor could he really keep up with when either of them tried to explain it to him, but it was nice hearing the two passionately discuss something they both loved.

He wondered if it was similar for Tony when Stephen and Morgan spoke about magic while drinking tea together, the young girl picking Stephen's brain for hours it seemed. She was endlessly fascinated by his world, and he loved to indulge her in whatever she wanted. Tony said he was spelling trouble for her teen years by doting on her so much, but he couldn't really say anything when he let Morgan have late night juice pops while everyone was asleep.

Harley knocked on the window and startled them. He was wearing a tank top, having discarded his flannel somewhere, and he pointed to the rake he was holding. While Stephen was meditating and Tony slept. Harley mentioned something about chores and yard work. He must be raking leaves over by the woods surrounding the home. Tony muttered something to Peter and then he was out the door. 

It only took Stephen's raised brow for Peter to break.

“Tony said he's going to check out what Harley was doing with the leaves.” The man was a child. Stephen rolled his eyes and teleported outside, locating the pair standing in the middle of massive piles of leaves. Harley was gesturing around, clearly speaking about the piles and glancing up at Tony when he finished for his suggestion or response. The ground was still covered in leaves, and he wondered why Harley didn't ask for some help in cleaning the yard.

His family consisted of an enhanced teen with super strength and endurance, a man who made a living designing, inventing, and improving technology to make life better, and a sorcerer who could literally clear the field in five seconds. The boy didn't need to do it all alone anymore. Even little Morgan could help out!

Stephen neared them, the pair turning to look at him with varying expressions. Tony looked like something he was planning was foiled (as was Stephen's intention; he knew his husband well) and Harley seemed relieved to see him. 

“Oh, good. Stephen, maybe you can help.” Harley gestured to the leaves he raked up, Tony eyeing another one a little further off. Stephen glared at him before nodding to Harley.

“I'll do my best. I would venture a guess you need assistance removing the fallen leaves.” Tony crossed his arms and pouted up at him, looking chastised even though Stephen never said a word. Harley, however, was far more appreciative of Stephen.

“Exactly. Tony suggested enlisting the suits to help. _After_ he had the chance to jump in them. I just really want it to be cleaned up, though. There is still a lot to do, and I know you can magic it all away.” An idea struck him; a way to get Harley and Tony what they wanted, and make a few memories.

“Harley, I would be happy to help you remove the leaves. And since I can have it all cleaned up in little time, I think Tony can also get what he wants. Harley, you aren't alone anymore. You don't have to take care of your home alone. I learned the hard way sometimes it's okay to ask for help.” He turned to Tony, who seemed to be vibrating on the spot. “And you should respect his hard work, Anthony. Not try to ruin it.” 

“Hey! I offered to clean up after!” 

The leaves were cleared from the yard and everyone was gathered in the kitchen. Tony was slicing a chocolate pie, pumpkin pie still in the fridge for tomorrow, Harley was off taking a shower, and Morgan was coloring in a princess picture. Peter hung from the ceiling, a neverending stream of energy and discussion. Even when no one else was speaking to him. Stephen had his hands wrapped around a warm mug of hot chocolate, the heat soothing his aching hands. He spotted a few leaves clinging to Morgan and Peter, smiling when Tony rubbed his shoulders and dropped a kiss on his head.

“I think we should make this a thing. Because you may have a point about all this space and quiet. Who knew you could have so much fun without alcohol and loud music?” Harley joined them and raised his hand, Stephen and Peter shortly after. Morgan cheered and threw up two hands, even though Stephen suspected she wasn't listening.

“Yeah. Yeah. Okay. Whatever. Pie, anyone?” A piece was set before Stephen, though the fork remained in Tony's hand. Harley hopped on the table, accepting his piece and glancing around the room.

“Thanks for coming, guys. New York is great, but Tennessee is special to me. I'm...happy everyone's enjoying it. Oh, and thanks for helping with the leaves. Even if some of us made more of a mess than actually helping.” All eyes turned to Tony, who huffed at them and sat next to Stephen.

“What's the point of raking them if you can't _jump_ into them! I may have grown up in the city, but I had grandparents who lived in places where you could make piles of leaves to jump in. I can't believe I was the only one itching to do so!” Harley chuckled.

“You're also the only one other than Princess Morgan who still thinks he's ten years old.” Tony crossed his arms and jutted out his bottom lip.

“Yeah, well, you guys need to learn to have some fun. Life is boring if you don't have a childlike spirit. My grandfather always told me that.” An argument broke out as Peter and Harley insisted they could have fun, Stephen leaning back to soak it all in while swirling the remaining hot chocolate in his mug. 

He loved his makeshift family, and he wouldn't change them for anything. Even as food was flicked across the kitchen and he was going to have to clean it up along with Tony, who made always made cleaning up anything difficult. How did someone turn a mop into something sexy? He was endlessly fascinated by these people who loved and accepted Stephen for who he was.

This was definitely his new favorite time of year.

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Fall!
> 
> 1\. Apple picking  
2\. Getting lost in a corn maze  
3\. Going to a pumpkin patch  
4\. Pumpkin Spice   
5\. Decorating for Halloween/Fall  
**6\. Raking leaves**  
7\. Masks  
8\. Halloween Movie Marathon  
9\. Hoodies & Scarves  
10\. Fireplaces  
11\. Blankets & Stargazing  
12\. Football  
13\. Farmer's Market  
14\. Bonfire and s'mores  
15\. Horror movie marathon  
16\. Carving Pumpkins  
17\. Apple Cider and Hot Chocolate  
18\. Avengers Fall Festival  
19\. The Smells of the Season (Scented candles, baking pies, etc)  
20\. Desserts  
21\. Red, Orange, and Gold  
22\. Costumes  
23\. Haunted House  
24\. Harry Potter  
25\. Apple pie  
26\. Ghosts  
27\. Magic Potions  
28\. Black Cats  
29\. Halloween Candy  
30\. Bones  
31\. Trick-or-Treating


End file.
